User talk:DMSwordsmaster
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "Forest 1" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yonder (Talk) 01:41, November 26, 2009 (Please note: This is an automated message.) MWAHAHAHAHA Dumb new guys! DMSwordsmaster 17:03, December 14, 2009 (UTC)DMSwordsmaster Submarine Shrine Personally I believe it will be a Roundhead Eel, but I'm not sure. I'll let myself get surprised by it. --Yonder 03:52, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :I actually don't care what enemy, if it at least drops cards I'm happy with it. Also, please don't do an art contest on the wiki. You can request one at the forum, but the wiki is all about info. --Yonder 21:29, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Pixel Art I'm on a Mac, so I use Pixen, which is a lot better than Paint. page/ '' 21:57, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I'm just getting kinda lazy nowadays, tho. ''page/ '' 02:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Wheel Core This is a Fan made boss- I made it myself. Before you start saying "The wires arent evenly alligned" or "it doesn't look like book picture", for 1, imagine it rolled, making the wires look like that. For 2, yea, its easier making it sit straight up then in that akward turn position. Ciao DMSwordsmaster 15:52, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Wheel thing Did u really make it urself? 15:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC)\ -.- Read above DMSwordsmaster 17:47, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Green One Arrow Oh, I see now. Thank you for doing so. --Yonder 22:09, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Enemy Fanart Hey nice new enemy! have you inspired it on on of mine? three things are awesome. SR,PG and dan-ball wiki. 18:29, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Enemies thanks. i, mostly inspire myself on others.Fire InThe Hole three things are awesome. SR,PG and dan-ball wiki. 15:14, April 16, 2010 (UTC). could you also please shut up about them, because i meant the bat thing like that and i am working on it,so. i asked about the smiley stick thing last time.three things are awesome. SR,PG and dan-ball wiki. 14:58, May 21, 2010 (UTC)Fire InThe Hole.I just ask you not to help me okay? Proof If so, then please explain this: Red arrows: homing capabilities. Green arrows: direction of heat blur. --Yonder 22:28, April 16, 2010 (UTC) heat blur is left/right, not up/down. if you want a real proof that DONT home in, try dragging a character behind a laser shot from Grey Box Walker and see if it curves to the character Thank you note from Qucka777 DMSwordsmaster, u are a true friend, even though u just helped me out, so repond to me, so i can add u as a friend somewhere. i am on youtube, my name is, thegoire on facebook, my real name is Gregoire Xavier Seaman. catch ya later! Retrieved from Awsome TeamBy Qucka777 lol, i couldnt find ur youtube page ( : Hey Hey, i wasnt spamming i was erasing the spam that was on the page!-antibarba77 thanks for telling me, these guys are idiots for destroying genious work! hey, use the signature button to make your name,it is faster then typing your name! Logologologol 16:12, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Jungle Temple Hey, can I use your Wheel Core image for the Jungle Temple page I'm creating? (ALL credit goes to you for creativity, art, etc.) Please take note that I'll also need the images for its statistics and attacks. P.S: How ''do ''you make images that great? ??? What are the raison of the wheel core are weakness of freeze?Poisonshot 12:41, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Care to explain? ... HankGuideDude 13:13, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Dont would block me.The poisoner 16:12, January 7, 2011 (UTC) And also,i create a ''Wiki. (SnooPINGAS usual) What it this? (/end snooPINGAS usual) Ludicrine 21:29, January 10, 2011 (UTC) And also,i create a [[w:c:bquestion:Barfquestion Wiki|''Wiki]]. Lol. Seriously, I need help with my (unrelated) wiki. Ludicrine 17:52, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Vampire IIf it looks like a vampire, why some people are voting for dragon just because it has a bad sound?The poisoner 21:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) And also, moron is an insult.Please refresh you. You will get banned because: #I a fun user. #I not make spam! #I a user which help other. I not wand help you. "Please refresh you." -Poisonshot LOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL COUGH GAG DEATH. Sorry, I found that funny. Apparently trolling this page, Ludicrine 21:33, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Read this wiki! This is a french wiki of stick ranger that contains vote!Read it please.SR Fr We need a table and template programmer. Oh Noes... HOLY SHIST IT'S GOING TO KILL US ALL PANIC RUN AAAAAH SCREAM GAH! Yeah... this is an enemy version of wheel core I made. Just tell me the health you want it to have and I'll do the rest. Ludicrine 23:02, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Tadaa! | style="vertical-align: top"| |} Note:Fanart for DMSwordsmaster. Blood Shock deals 1/4 damage to the user. Made by Ludicrine. Miniaturised Wheel Cores Nice ideas, it would be cool if Wheel Core could spawn Red Smiley Wheels but how about Red Big Smiley Wheels, like it spawn 4 wheels and a big one. Looks like this: Good idea, huh! You can decide the rest (its attacks and its LP but if you want you can make him having the same attack as thhe Red Smiley Wheel, but more powerful and if you want huge shocks, take the White Boss Vampire Fish attack. Samuel17 00:12, January 20, 2011 (UTC) 18:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC)alucardshero/ibeatcastleboss says... 18:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC) what about it also( just to make it even HARDER) make it summon 5 huge tan box snakes from beach 3? It would be almost impossible, those wheels are already dangerous (especially the big ones). But the Tan Big Box snakes would not protect the Wheel Core: instead the Wheel Core will protect the huge snakes. Samuel17 18:35, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Blood Shock It deals 1/4 of the damage dealt to itself. Ludicrine 00:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Testing... DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 21:00, March 3, 2011 (UTC) R. B. S. W. attack Thanks for the template, but i think its better to use the White Boss Vampire Fish shock, it fits to the R. B. S. W. (i dont want to say the full word). The shock you maded is quite small for that enemy, more fitteable for a mid-big sized Red Smiley Wheel. Samuel17 23:28, March 3, 2011 (UTC) How? How do you have addest your picture for your signature?I need it.Poisonshot Icon.PNG 12:01, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Enlarged shocks I now enlarged them and it looks like this: Thats good like this? Samuel17 02:05, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Eeh! I thing world will be new map, not after a megaboss.Also, this is the same place, the same continent!Why not rename to:Nation? 18:40, March 7, 2011 (UTC) If you dont agree, a debate will start. 18:46, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I dont change it because:This is not a normal Box Snake, not a Big Box snake, not a megaboss box snke, not a 6-8 time enlarged box snake, this is a 9 TIME ENLARGED BOX SNAKE!Also, I dont know how make a other size than it box snake. 18:50, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I not will start a flame war, just because:If you inspirated of mario, you dont see there a differant map?I just say I dont agree.I just thing nation MUSH better. 18:52, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Editing my talk page? I meant to post what I did on Poisonshot's talk page regarding smaller signatures, but I accidently wrote on yours. Sorry. :/ Your talk page summary history isn't working on your computer? [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk:Waddle D33|'dle']] 20:59, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :UNRELATED POST it's like Poison's spamming a pic or something... too big sig man... LD 03:25, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Request of Requestiness If you ever have some spare time, would you mind making an animated gif of my sprite? It just involves his wings flapping up and down and him blinking occasionaly. Thanks. ZX (Talk) 23:53, March 7, 2011 (UTC) New I have a idea for new icon:Silver Skull Snake. 17:11, March 10, 2011 (UTC) About your Red Shy Fairy Bat I think you should remove the least dangerous enemy senctnce, since those gigantic snakes also dosen't attack, unless you say that its the least dangerous enemy, along with the Tan Big Box Snake. Samuel17 00:36, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hatred They arealdly used by Ludicrine.They also a box, but is green and is a bat. 11:54, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Energerio Energerio is yours! Post it wherever you want. Samuel17 20:04, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Back I actually never left. I have, in fact, been talking. To you. okay, no more Blockhead references for me. I was just not really making any edits, but just watching pages and getting into some fights. And yes, it's WITIDE: What Is This I Don't Even. LD 20:33, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Pets Take 'em. LD 01:20, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ALRIGHT STOP WHINING. Lol. Okay, you can have your pet. LD 01:39, March 19, 2011 (UTC) About Midas Just to let you know, Midas gets his name from the legend of King Midas, who wished everything he touched turned to gold, therefore his gold color. Just wanted to let you know in case it had something to do with his stats or attacks. ZX (Talk) 01:45, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, by the way, Midas/Omega or Neptune/Omega are compatible for breeding. ZX (Talk) 01:57, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Please I really want you adopt one of this pets.There is have the most pets and they just have '''2' pet adopted. Abode? Are those things for sale? I AM SO MOTHERFREAKING ADOPTING CERBERUS TREE BACK OFF PEOPLE! LD 17:36, March 19, 2011 (UTC) About the hospital. Since Poisonshot rudely decided to start a pet hospital without LD or my consent, (And made me say stuff, WTF) You may start an "official" pet hospital. ZX (Talk) 18:35, March 21, 2011 (UTC) The Pet Craze I saw your responses on Zoshi's page, and I allow you to run the hospital. I also hire you, so as long as you follow the format, you may edit the pet page whenever you want. LD 20:25, March 21, 2011 (UTC) HEY YOU DONT HAVE THE PERMISSION TO STOLE MY IDEA.THIS IS MY IDEA.YOU DONT HAVE THE PERMISSION FROM MY.I COUNT.SO, YOU REALLY WANT TO BE BANNED FROM MY PET STORE AND I DONT CARE YOUR PET? 22:20, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Honestly Poisonshot, I don't think banning him from your shop is much of a punishment. Plus, what he means is your pet hospital is not officialy part of the Adopt-a-Pet Network because you didn't get permission from an AAPN adminidstrator. ZX (Talk) 22:24, March 21, 2011 (UTC) But he is looking if I want to be a my idea stoler.I are counting.Also, is normally that he want to stole my idea??? Ok, they pet can be care by me, but they cannot adopt my pet. 22:28, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I thing you want simply to stole my idea, like if is nothing.NO. 22:54, March 21, 2011 (UTC) First Patient User talk:DMSwordsmaster/The OFFICIAL Pet Hospital LD 02:14, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Solution: . If you accept this, you have 2 cool stuff: You can use nurseshot(Graft Adder) and can care flake(a flying faillure).Yes, it's a flying snake. . :Is this bribery I see? ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 20:09, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes it is, you with your big beady eyes of disapproval. :) LD 20:12, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ? Wait, why do I lie? What "A MYSTERY?!"? LD 20:11, March 22, 2011 (UTC)